The medical device can be an injector, for example a hand-held injector, especially a pen-type injector, that is an injector of the kind that provides for administration by injection of medicinal products from one or more multidose cartridges. In particular, the present invention relates to such injectors where a user may set the dose.
The drug agents may be contained in two or more multiple dose reservoirs, containers or packages, each containing independent (single drug compound) or pre-mixed (co-formulated multiple drug compounds) drug agents.
Certain disease states require treatment using one or more different medicaments. Some drug compounds need to be delivered in a specific relationship with each other in order to deliver the optimum therapeutic dose. The present patent application is of particular benefit where combination therapy is desirable, but not possible in a single formulation for reasons such as, but not limited to, stability, compromised therapeutic performance and toxicology.